The present invention relates to toroidal coil winding machines.
At the present time a conventional coil winding machine includes a shuttle gear and shuttle magazine, both of which are ring-like. The shuttle magazine is loaded with a supply of wire inserted through the opening (hole) in a toroidal core and rotated about its center to lay the supply of wire on the core. If the core opening is small, then a smaller size of the shuttle magazine and shuttle gear ring must be used. However, the small sizes of shuttle magazines are limited in the size of the wire supply they are able to carry. Either the size (cross-sectional diameter) of the wire must be reduced or fewer turns must be used. If the wire is too thick, or many turns are required, then the shuttle magazine required to carry the wire supply will be too large, in cross-section, to fit through the core opening.